Red and Blue
by shlryn4
Summary: Aku takut dengan kekuatan ini. Tak ada kristal biru, melainkan merah seperti darah. Kekuatan yang membahayakan semua orang. Aku terkutuk. Maukah rakyat Arendelle menerimaku? "Yeah -open the gate."; Jelsa. ROTG Frozen Crossover. Kritik dan saran diterima :D


Hi there :D

this is my first attempt on this fandom, first straight pairing, and first using english (conversation only) lol sorry if there's any mistakes, my english sucks -_- i do not own them. aha. hope y'all enjoy this one :D

* * *

Aku tak pernah mengerti akan takdir yang sedang kujalani saat ini. Kehidupan yang tertutup dan terbelenggu. Meski banyak orang tetap berada disekitarku, aku tak pernah tahu apa mereka benar-benar menyayangiku. Terlebih jika mereka tahu siapa aku.

Aku. Monster yang membahayakan bagi mereka di sekitarku.

"Elsa –_are you ready_?"

Takut. Aku takut bertemu dengan mereka –rakyatku, di hari penobatanku sebagai seorang Ratu Arendelle. Berbeda, karena aku jauh berbeda dengan mereka. Ini seperti sebuah kutukan abadi yang mengalir dalam darahku. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu? Apa aku pantas menjadi seorang Ratu? Menghela nafas berat, aku menatap kedua tanganku di balik sarung tangan. Mereka sudah melekat di tanganku sejak aku kecil. Aku takkan pernah sudi mengambil resiko untuk melepaskannya, tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya –setidaknya sampai penobatan ini selesai.

"Elsa –"

_Conceal. Don't feel._

"_Yeah –open the gate._"

Semoga keputusanku tidak salah.

Aku berputar dan melangkah menuju balkon, merasakan hangat sinar mentari yang menerpa wajahku. Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas. Tidak seharusnya aku berada di posisi seperti ini. Sebagai seorang Ratu, aku harus berwibawa. Aku harus bisa melawan monster dalam diriku ini. Perlahan kulepaskan sarung tangan kananku dan mengenggam tralis besi –yang kemudian berubah menjadi es.

_Oh God._

_Don't let them know._

"_Hey _Elsa_,_"

Terburu-buru aku memakai kembali sarung tangan itu dan menghadap pada sosok yang kini sudah berada di depan pintu kamarku. Adikku sendiri. Kini hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki. Aku sangat menyayanginya sebagai seorang kakak. Helai rambut kecokelatannya membuatku tersenyum –berbeda sekali denganku. Mendadak senyumku lenyap begitu melihat beberapa helai putih pada rambutnya. Aku lah penyebabnya. Kecerobohanku membuat dia hampir kehilangan nyawa. Sejak saat itu.. aku mulai membenci diriku sendiri.

"_Get out from here, _Anna."

Aku bisa melihat kekecewaan pada kilat matanya. Sejujurnya aku tak mampu menjadi seorang yang keras dihadapannya, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku enggan melukainya lagi. Dia bergumam kecil, "_Actually I'm just gonna say thank you so much because finally you told them to open the gate. It means everything to me. Okay, see you later then."_

_Turn away and slam the door._

Aku terhenyak sesaat setelah Anna menutup pintu kamarku, sebegitu egoiskah diriku hingga ia turut terjebak? Aku hanya menyembunyikan diriku dari seluruh orang. Anna tak seharusnya merasakan hal yang sama. Dia harus bebas. Dia harus bahagia. Dan lagi-lagi aku lah sosok yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Aku tidak siap memimpin negeri ini. Aku hanya akan menghancurkan segalanya. Sudah cukup aku melukai Anna, tidak boleh ada orang lain lagi.

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Persetan dengan siapapun yang merasa terganggu karenanya. Aku muak dengan kondisiku. Bulir kristal es menyebar dari tubuhku seiring mereka mulai menutup pandanganku dari sekeliling. Harus kuakhiri –semua kutukan ini harus lenyap, bagaimanapun caranya. Perlahan tapi pasti, kekuatanku membentuk suatu ruangan kecil yang membeku –tak ada kristal biru, melainkan merah seperti darah. Kekuatan yang membahayakan semua orang.

Aku terkutuk.

"_I'm_ _such a fool!_"

Ruangan itu kini meledak –es itu membekukan kamarku sendiri bersama dengan aksesoris interior di dalamnya. Merah. Tak ada cahaya apapun yang berani memasuki kamarku, mereka terhalang bongkahan es yang berdiri megah di depan jendela. Aku kembali berteriak, mengarahkan tanganku pada bongkahan itu hingga mereka hancur berkeping-keping.

"Elsa!"

Kualihkan pandangku pada pintu yang kini sudah membeku seperti yang lainnya, mataku menyorot tajam pada sosok yang berani mengetuk pintu kamarku di luar sana, "_Shut up!_" Ketukan itu terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Sebelum aku merusak pintu itu dan sebelum aku menghancurkan acara hari ini, kurasakan sebuah hawa dingin _biru_ mengelilingiku.

"_Let me g –" _Hawa _biru_ itu kini membentuk angin layaknya tornado, membuat suaraku teredam olehnya. Mereka seolah mengikat pergerakanku. Aku tahu bahwa aku terbang begitu kurasakan kakiku tak lagi menyentuh tanah. Apa yang terjadi?

"_Ssh… They'll know,_" Tornado itu bersuara lembut. Ini aneh, tak mungkin sebuah tornado mini muncul di dalam ruangan yang membeku. Apalagi jika mengeluarkan suara manusia, bukan angin. Seakan mampu membaca pikiranku, tornado itu mendadak melemahkan putarannya dan meletakkanku di atas tempat tidurku sendiri dengan lembut.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dengan kosong. _What was that_. _No, who is that_. "_Its me, Elsa –or should I call you Queen?_" Bagus sekali. Satu jam sebelum penobatanku menjadi seorang Ratu, aku malah bertemu dengan 'Angin Yang Bisa Berbicara'. Aku mendudukkan diri di atas kasur dan mengerjap sesekali –sebelum mendapati bayangan putih yang kini membentuk wujud seseorang. Mataku menyipit heran melihatnya tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat tongkatnya. Ia layangkan tongkat itu padaku –dan kukira itu akan membunuhku.

"_I won't kill you, ya know. Just stay there and be quiet_."

Tidak semudah itu aku akan percaya padanya. Meski begitu aku tetap menurutinya, dan beberapa saat kemudian suara orang-orang terdengar panik di luar sana, "Elsa! _Are you okay? Open the door! Don't make me worried, Young Lady!_"

Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa ia menyuruhku diam. Kutatap ia lekat-lekat, siapa orang ini sebenarnya? "_You're not going to say anything to them?"_ Ada benarnya juga, aku mengangguk kemudian mengatakan _'I just fell, don't worry –I got this'_ yang ternyata mampu membuat mereka bernafas lega. Kembali aku menatapnya, yang entah kapan kini sudah selangkah dihadapanku.

"_Who are you?_"

"_Jack Frost. And I want to ask you something,_"Kulihat ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kami. Penuh bongkahan barang yang membeku seperti es batu berwarna merah menyala, sangat kontras dengan warna biru laut pada tornado mini tadi. Aku menelan ludah, bagaimana jika ia tahu bahwa aku memiliki kekuatan yang tidak biasa? Bagaimana jika ia adalah salah satu dari mereka yang membenciku? Bagaimana jika – "_What happened?_"

Hah?

Alisku naik sebelah. Hanya itu? Tidakkah ia terkejut karena aku berbeda dengan manusia normal lainnya? Aku memberanikan diri untuk bangkit dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Mataku menelusuri tubuhnya dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki dengan penuh selidik. "_What? Am I wearing something funny?_" Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku tertawa karena orang asing di hadapanku ini.

"_No, you aren't,_"

Aku tersenyum kecil pada sosok yang bernama Jack Frost ini. Aneh juga, padahal aku sangat tidak suka bertemu (apalagi berbincang) dengan orang baru yang tak pernah kukenal sebelumnya, "_Wait –you're the one who makes the mini tornado so –_"

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum dan melayangkan tongkatnya kembali padaku. Dengan refleks aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan memberinya serangan –tidak, aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk melukainya! Aku –aku takut. Sial –terkutuklah aku bersama dengan kekuatanku.

Sebelum ribuan es itu menyentuh tubuhnya, sebuah bongkahan es lain muncul dari lantai kamarku dan melindunginya. Aku terkejut –begitu pula dengan dirinya. Kami berdua sama-sama termangu ditengah ruangan yang membeku ini,

"_Yeah,_" Dia berdehem dan mengayunkan tongkatnya kembali, "_We are same._"

Aku hanya terperangah begitu tongkatnya kembali membuat ruangan ini _biru_ kembali. _Merah darah _itu lenyap perlahan seiring amarahku meredam. Ribuan butir salju turun dalam ruanganku, entah aku harus tersenyum apa tidak. "_But I hate my life. You just fine doing this while I'm so damn scared if anyone know anything about this._"

"_Why? Just because you're different doesn't mean that you're a monster._"

Sok tahu sekali pemuda ini. Dia bahkan tak tahu apa pun tentang diriku, "_I am the monster, Jack Frost! I can't hold it back anymore!_" Teriakku marah. Kulepaskan kedua sarung tanganku dan melemparkannya tepat ke wajahnya. Bulir air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mataku tak lagi penuh kehangatan, melainkan dingin seperti es. Sama seperti siapa diriku sebenarnya.

"_Actually you are not like what your think, Young Lady,_" Dia menangkap kedua sarung tanganku dengan mudah, memeriksa beberapa lubang di sana. Tunggu –aku bahkan tak menyadari kondisi sarung tanganku sendiri. "_Of course you can control yourself._"

"_It's not easy! You don't know anything about me –please, just stay away from –"_

"_No_."

"_I don't wanna hurt you!"_

"_And I know you wouldn't hurt me, Queen_."

Entah aku harus bagaimana sekarang. Jujur saja aku takut, tapi untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang _sama_ denganku sekaligus enggan meninggalkanku dalam kesendirian. Kurasakan sebuah tangan dingin membelai lembut kepalaku, memaksaku untuk terbenam dalam pelukannya.

"_You can do this, _Elsa."

Aku hanya diam tak berkutik. Haruskah aku percaya padanya? "_Promise me something, _Jack_,_"

Tak perlu kulihat pun aku tahu bahwa ia mengangguk pelan sebelum berujar: "_I'll teach you how to control this power, okay?"__  
_

Kurasa –tak ada salahnya untuk sekedar mencoba.

" –_open the gate._"

Semoga keputusanku tidak salah.

* * *

yay! thanks for reading :3


End file.
